


Not just somebody, You

by adutchfangirl



Series: A wonderful Bromance [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Poor Loki, Protective Thor, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sibling Incest, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Thor Feels, Thor Is a Good Bro, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adutchfangirl/pseuds/adutchfangirl
Summary: Loki took a step back with a bitter laugh. ‘Powerful? Me powerful? Thor look at yourself. You’re tall, strong, you can pick up any weapon and still be perfect at handling it. And you’re the God of Thunder for Valhalla’s sake. If anyone is strong it’s you, not me. I’m just Loki. Small and weak.’





	Not just somebody, You

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: SMUT  
> This Chapter: Fluff

Odin spoke the way he always did when he gave a ‘long and boring’ speech, as Thor would say.   
Calm, slow and thoughtful. Choosing his words carefully.   
‘..Boys, I have maintained peace since the war between the Asgardians and the Frost Giants. You two should never forget how lucky you are to grow up in this time of peace and growth. I wish I could say it will stay this way forever but that would be naïve. Shortsighted. Only a fool would not prepare his sons for war. Remember that even in times of peace, we must be ready. I once read that being ready before the storm strikes makes the difference between life and death.’  
Odin sighed and looked down at Asgard from the balcony they were standing on. ‘That’s why both of you have to learn how to be excellent warriors. So that one day you can protect our kingdom.’  
Thor and Loki shared a confused look. ‘Father,’ Started Thor, ‘with all the respect, Loki and I already knew this. We train and study every single day because of it. Why repeat what you have already told us before?’ Odin smiled and put his hand on Thor’s shoulder. ‘Because there’s no harm in repeating a good thing. Now tell me my son, how are you doing in your armed combat training?’  
The heir to the throne of Asgard smiled. ‘I have mastered the use of the war hammer, sword, axe and mace father.’  
The Allfather nodded with a pleased expression on his face, and then turned his attention to Loki.   
‘What about you Loki?’  
The youngest son of the king felt his face go red and quickly stared at his father’s feet. ‘I’m.. still learning how to handle the bow and arrow. Father.’ Loki almost whispered the last word.   
‘Keep practicing then, you’ll learn.’ Was his father’s reply.  
‘Yes, I will.’ Promised Loki, looking at his father this time.   
The young man secretly wished for the thousandth time that he was more like Thor. His older brother who wasn’t just beautiful, but also impressively strong. Loki was very well aware that the Asgardians value great strength, tenacity, and bravery in battle above all things. Loki however, was inferior to his brother in all those areas. Thor had already shown that he was capable of incredible feats of strength and some where saying that he was physically one of the strongest Asgardians to have ever lived. Loki on the other hand, was weak. Useless.   
‘Tomorrow I’ll come to see how much you two have improved over time. I will then decide if you are ready to lead our man into war.’ And with those words, Odin turned around and left the balcony.   
‘Wonderful’ mumbled Loki. This was going to be the humiliation of a life-time. Loki, son of Odin, not being able to use any weapons except for his knifes.   
Thor placed both of his big broad hands on Loki’s shoulders. ‘I know! Isn’t it great brother. We will finally join our men in battles.’ The annoying happy expression on Thor’s face fell when he saw that Loki wasn’t showing any signs of happiness. ‘Aren’t you excited that we will finally lead our man into battle?’  
Loki pushed Thor’s hands off of him. ‘That’s not the problem. Don’t worry about it.’ The youngest prince tried to walk away but Thor grabbed his hands.   
‘Brother if something is bothering you, you must tell me. I could help.’ Thor didn’t like to see Loki being hurt. He loved his younger brother dearly, and he always tried to protect him from everything.   
Struggling to get his hand free Loki replied ‘I don’t have to tell you anything. Now let me go. Please.’  
Instead of letting go, Thor took a hold of both Loki’s hands. He pulled his younger brother closer to him, earning a frustrated groan from the prince. ‘Quit acting like a child and just tell me what’s wrong.’   
Loki desperately tried to yank his hands free but he couldn’t. Thor was too strong. Thor would always win, always. No matter how hard Loki tried. ‘Thor.. let.. let me go.’ Even though Loki tried not to show any emotions he could feel the tears forming in his eyes. Now he was crying in front of Thor, pathetic.   
‘..Loki?’  
The grip on his hands was slowly released and suddenly Loki was caught in Thor’s embrace. Instead of fighting it, Loki just stood still. ‘I’m sorry for bothering you, dear brother.’ Whispered Thor in Loki’s ear. Loki shook his head. ‘You’re not the problem Thor, you never were. I am my own problem.’  
Thor placed a kiss on top of Loki’s head. ‘Ridiculous. How can a man so smart and powerful be a problem?’   
Loki took a step back with a bitter laugh. ‘Powerful? Me powerful? Thor look at yourself. You’re tall, strong, you can pick up any weapon and still be perfect at handling it. And you’re the God of Thunder for Valhalla’s sake. If anyone is strong it’s you, not me. I’m just Loki. Small and weak.’  
Thor was quiet for a moment. He simply stared at Loki. Loki who’s green eyes were sad and full of tears. Of course he knew that Loki wasn’t good in any combat classes, but he didn’t know it bothered his younger brother so much. Yes it was special that Loki wasn’t as strong as most Asgardians but Thor had never really thought anything of it. Besides, Loki was usually in the back of the class, going unnoticed by most.  
‘I will not allow you to speak that way about yourself Loki. You are so much better than you believe.’  
Loki tried to wipe his tears away. ‘Why do you care even care Thor. Someone like you doesn’t have to put up with the only weak Asgardian in the nine realms.’  
Thor’s next action surprised both Loki and Thor. Thor acted on instinct, leaned forwards and placed his lips on Loki’s. The smaller man complete froze, totally taken aback by what was happening. Why would someone so perfect as Thor want to kiss him? He didn’t understand, but he did enjoy.   
After a moment, Thor broke their kiss. ‘You might not be strong, but you are smart Loki. You posses a genius-level intelligence and yet you can’t figure out how powerful you are. Your magic is were your true talent lays brother. You were able to fool an entire city with your tricks and you have turned the clouds into dragons. If you can’t shoot that arrow with that stupid bow, use your magic. I admire you because you’re you Loki. Not small and weak but smart and powerful.’  
The young God placed another kiss on Loki’s mouth. ‘And you’re pretty. I like your height too, it makes it easier to hold you.’  
Loki looked at Thor and felt something change inside of him. Thor thought he was smart and powerful. Thor even said that he was.. pretty.   
The younger man held Thor’s face between his hands. ‘I love you.’  
Thor’s soft blue eyes stared back at him. ‘I love you too, Loki.’


End file.
